


Taking Matters In Hand

by TheOnlySPL



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: Mike suppressed his giddy grin upon entering Ana’s Aromas, the little shop that had become a part of his daily routine.(HP AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU meme on tumblr: @anagutierrez asked for Mike/Ana + Harry Potter AU.

Mike suppressed his giddy grin upon entering _Ana’s Aromas_ , the little shop that had become a part of his daily routine. He had first discovered the shop when hunting for a last minute gift for his son’s adoptive sister. It was the twins’ 15th birthday at the time, and buying a gift for Jesus was far easier than for Mariana. But the Diva Mist perfume for Mariana wasn’t the only thing he’d left the shop with that day. He felt like he’d ascended to cloud nine from the moment he first met Ana. Mike couldn’t get her sweet smile and soft voice out of his head that night, and had found excuses to visit every day since. The only problem was, despite the ruthless enemies he had apprehended in the past decade, Mike couldn’t seem to find the courage to ask Ana to dinner. He would try today, though – at least, that was the plan.

“Hi Mike.”

At the sound of her voice, Mike lost all resolve, his lips lifting into a vibrant smile.

“Hey Ana.”

“No incidental extra coffee or treat today, huh?”

Mike Foster was a grown man with a teenage son, and yet, he felt like a teenager himself, being caught passing notes in potions class.

“Oh, umm…” He shrugged, a faint blush on his cheeks. “No, not today.”

“So what are you looking for today then? Did you drop the cologne you bought yesterday? Run out of enchanted soap already? Need some more floating candles? Or maybe some–”

“Ana,” he cut her off, averting her knowing smirk to look down at his shuffling feet, “I didn’t come here to buy anything. Not today.”

Mike took a deep breath, rolled back his shoulders and looked up to the woman who had been occupying his thoughts for the past month.

“I came to ask you if…”

Ana seemed to perk up at that, something hopeful and giddy in her eyes.

But Mike lost his courage again, pulling a bag of Bertie Botts out of his pocket.

“I wanted to ask which flavours you like.”

He felt like an idiot as he watched her sag, all hope gone as quickly as it had come. Ana sighed as she answered, staring vacantly at the treats he held.

“I like the weird ones.”

“So do I!” He grinned as he said it, but he was kicking himself inside.

They spent the next few minutes cringing and laughing as they tasted each bean. Everything was fine until they reached for the same one and Mike found himself holding her hand.

His heart was pounding faster than ever. There was more adrenaline rushing through his system in that moment than he had experienced in any of his battles with dark magic practitioners.

“Ana, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“You know,” she chuckled, “with all those accidents and lost purchases, I was beginning to worry you might be lying about being an Auror.”

Mike was so fixated on the softness of her skin that he failed to notice the teasing to Ana’s tone.

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry.” He moved to withdraw his hand from hers, “I shouldn’t have–”

Before he could get very far, however, Ana turned her hand palm-up and clutched his.

“I’d love to have dinner with you.”

And with the twinkle of excitement in her eyes and the wide smile on lips he’d dreamed of kissing, Mike made a silent vow to do everything in his power to make her smile like that every day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not that well versed in the HP universe so I hope this isn't too bad. Comments would be appreciated :)


End file.
